


小别

by nineorbit



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineorbit/pseuds/nineorbit
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 10





	小别

小别  
没有什么争吵是暂时的分别解决不了的。  
李赫宰最近跟李东海吵架了，时间可以追溯到一个月前，起因经过早就已经不知道是什么，只是目前的结果就是李赫宰索性回宿舍住了，他想到之前每次赌气，李东海要么跟金钟云打两三个小时的电话，要么跟崔始源出门吃饭，最后都是他自己酸的冒泡低头求和，他想这次自己要让李东海也感受一下，但是这一个月私下里冷战镜头前甜蜜的反差几乎让李赫宰人格分裂了，他下定决心这是他最后一次主动求和，以后再吵架一定让李东海先低头，当然最好不要吵架。  
李赫宰做了充分的思想工作，也给自己找好了拿衣服的理由，鼓起勇气打开自己家的大门——嗯？没有人在？他叫了几声李东海，沮丧的发现这个家里除了自己确实是谁也没有。这么生气吗？都不在这边住了吗？李赫宰瞬间宛如丧失斗志的公鸡，算啦，男人嘛，主动低头怎么啦？他关上自己家门，按了电梯去李东海家，结果没想到迎接他的也是一个空房子。李赫宰掏出手机发了个消息：  
-“你在哪儿？”  
李赫宰坐在空空的房子里盯着手机，回复倒是很快：  
-“在机场。”  
机场？李赫宰点开群聊里的行程安排，发现明天就是中国的签售，他懊恼的意识到自己还有两天才能见到李东海，顿时心里那点儿气就没有了，只剩下了掺杂着委屈和孤独的情绪。  
所以李东海两天之后到家看到的就是李赫宰一个人抱着腿坐在地毯上那个委委屈屈的样子，一个没忍住他笑出了声：“这么晚了你不休息吗？”  
李赫宰走过来接过他手里的行李，帮人脱了外套拿在手里，无比认真的开口：“东海呀，我们以后不要再冷战了吧？”  
李东海早已忘记了两人因为什么生气，但是那天李赫宰负气搬家和自己最近无法好眠的事实都让他忍不住呛声：  
“是你摔门走的！”  
“你还跟特哥说在宿舍住着比在家里好！”  
“你不是还让我好好‘营业’就好吗？”  
言语间已经有了当年炸毛小老虎的样子，李赫宰自知理亏，塌下身体贴近李东海的肩膀，搂紧了已经眼圈红红的小老虎说：“小猴子知道错啦，海海不跟小猴子一般见识好不好？”  
李东海到底还是心软，看他摆出各种表情逗自己笑，小声的哼了一声表示不跟你这个猴子一般见识。  
两个人用黏黏糊糊的kiss time弥补了一个多月以来的分离，唇舌间的爱意交换的声音让两人都有些脸红心跳，毕竟都吃了一个多月的素，这会儿要是说没有歪心思才奇怪。李东海趁亲吻的间隙把人推了推：“我去洗澡，你帮我把行李收拾一下，别的我们…等下说。”李赫宰眼神暗了暗，手上摸摸捏捏蹭蹭的快把李东海摸炸毛了才把人放走。  
两人心里都有那么点儿想法，动作就格外的快，李东海擦着头发出来的时候，李赫宰已经坐在床边脱衣服了。他背对着李东海，宽肩细腰在人面前一览无遗，李东海在李赫宰脱下裤子的时候几个大步走上来从背后抱住了李赫宰，一连串的吻落在堪称完美的背肌上，微微潮湿的头发蹭过的地方留下了湿湿的痕迹，是包含情欲的暗示。  
李赫宰转身搂住李东海一起倒在床上，拿过毛巾替他擦头发，被擦的人却一点儿也不老实，小手帮李赫宰完成了脱衣大业之后钻进了内裤里，捏了大腿根捏了胯骨，就是不往关键部位伸手。李赫宰丢掉毛巾按住作怪的虎爪：“这么想要吗？我的海海？嗯？”  
李东海翻身骑在李赫宰腰上，一只手揪住他的耳朵：“全世界最性感的人在我面前脱光，我没扑上来舔你，也没骑你一整晚——吉尼斯欠我一个最佳自制力奖杯好吧？”  
李赫宰在他翻身的瞬间就完全硬了，隔着一层布料也能感觉到李东海挺翘的小屁股在他身上毫无顾忌的摩擦，他的手捻住面前人微微泛着光泽的胸肌：“行行行，我替迪士尼颁给你——咱们非得现在谈这个吗？”李赫宰顶了顶胯，带了几分痞气的眼光滑到身上人半敞的浴袍里，明示着按耐已久的渴望。  
“不谈这个谈什么？”李东海感受到了抵住自己的硬热，坏笑，“不谈这个你硬着干什么？”他故意似的用大腿去磨蹭男人本就紧绷的腰线，已经勃起的小赫宰被臀缝若有若无的蹭了又蹭，李赫宰一只手扶住李东海的腰，另一只手稍用了些力捏住了手感极佳的臀肉，几个反复的揉捏就让李东海软下了眼神，胸前那两粒柔软的乳粒也因为刺激而瑟瑟发抖的站了起来。  
李东海俯下身子跟李赫宰接吻，主动权却在舌尖碰触的时候瞬间交换，李赫宰掉吻并不激烈，缱绻温柔却又缠绵刻骨，他的唇舌一点一点占据了李东海的口腔，李东海闭上眼睛跟着李赫宰的节奏，整个人都被吻的脱了力，软软的靠在李赫宰胸口上发懵。李赫宰趁李东海趴在自己胸口喘息的时间拨拉掉了两人身上的衣物，抬眼看到了李东海的侧颜，鼻梁的阴影下是被吮吻的鲜红的嘴唇，李赫宰调整了一下姿势把人拉起来，咬了一下诱人的唇珠：“在我床上还走神吗？”  
李东海没有搭腔，似乎还在回味那个亲吻，呆呆傻傻的样子极大的取悦了身下的男人，李赫宰从床头柜里拿出润滑剂放在手里暖了暖，调笑到：“你就这样呆呆的就好了，在我手心里。”  
李东海难得的没有反驳他，小声的嘟囔说：“我从来没有想过离开你，都是你先吓唬我要松手。”  
鼻音里带了点委屈，眼圈也有点红，李赫宰知道李东海这是想起来这一个月自己干的破事了，他不愿意破坏了这一个月没享受到的旖旎氛围，慌忙把人搂进怀里：“没有啊，我怎么敢呢？我就是嘴皮，该打，我们海海善良又不记仇，就不要跟我生气了嘛？”他抱着李东海轻轻的摇着，手足无措的放软了语气道歉。李东海本身就没打算在这件事上跟他再纠结，此时看着人小心翼翼的样子倒是笑了出来，伸手点了点李赫宰的鼻子：“以后不许再吓我了啊！”  
李赫宰知道这是翻篇了，放松了心情又黏黏糊糊的吻了上去，从眼睛到锁骨又流连到乳尖，没有一处是自己不喜欢的，他带着满满的占有欲和爱意把李东海压在身下，把李东海的双腿分开在腰侧，一边撸动着爱人已经馋的滴水的前端，一边从被窝里摸出已经暖的有些温度的润滑剂。李东海被他突如其来的动作激出了几声软软的奶音，双手攀住了李赫宰的肩膀蹭了又蹭的撒娇。  
李赫宰拧开润滑剂挤了一些出来，温柔的覆上李东海隐秘的穴口轻轻的打转，等到那里软软的张开了嘴，才送了一根手指进去：“好久没做了，疼吗？”  
李东海摇了摇头示意自己没事，李赫宰又挤了一点润滑剂在指尖，慢慢地送进了第二根手指。李赫宰的手天生长得就好，修长而纤细，此时他的手不厌其烦的在穴口里伸展扩张，是他在性事上对待李东海一贯的温柔。  
李东海就是个急性子，此时被他又亲又抱又咬又撸，早已按耐不住情欲，前端高高翘着泫然欲泣，他难耐的夹紧了李赫宰的腰，几乎是忍无可忍的低喘：“你怎么这么磨蹭啊你是不是不行？”  
李赫宰往他屁股上拍了一巴掌：“心疼你才慢慢来！小没良心的！”  
李东海还想反驳什么，结果下一秒就被李赫宰突然的插入没收了话语，完全勃起的硬热在第一个来回就精准的蹭过前列腺的凸起，李东海几乎破口而出的呻吟被李赫宰迎面而来的唇舌抵回了喉头。是脱了那层温柔皮的李赫宰，李东海其实更喜欢他这种肆无忌惮的暴露出占有欲的强势模样，一下又一下凶狠而深入的插入完全的挑起了他的性欲。李东海的手从对方肩上摸到紧绷的腰线和不断发力的臀，坏笑着掂了掂两个小球同时夹紧了甬道，附在李赫宰耳边呵气：“检查一下容量。”  
李赫宰倒吸了一口冷气，本就发紧的小腹差点一个没忍住被李东海夹射———小家伙变坏了。李赫宰低头看着李东海狡黠的眼神，觉得自己是不是太从容以至于这小家伙都开始挑衅了。李赫宰把李东海的双腿又打开了一些，让隐秘的部位更完整的展现在自己的眼前，他略有些难耐的抽了出来之后深吸一口又更深的把自己送进去，惩罚意味颇重的几个深入瞬间让身下的人化身只会娇喘的小猫咪，李东海感受着体内又膨胀了一圈的硬物，快要撑到极限的后穴泛出淫靡的水光，前端也快要到极限，偏偏两人肉体交缠的动作带出的令人脸红心跳的水声又在一次次刺激他的神经。然而李赫宰这个坏男人却不肯轻易的放过他，每每快到高潮就刻意的放慢速度，几次作怪之后李东海越来越黏腻的呻吟里已经带上了微弱的哭腔：“你……啊哈……别…啊……别停下……啊………”  
“海海想要吗？想要就要说出来哦。”李赫宰腰上动作不停，微微眯起的眼睛盯着爱人泛着光泽的脸颊和胸膛，他不是故意的，但是这种打着圈撒娇的小猫咪谁不想欺负一下呢？  
“说……哈……说什么啊……”李东海的神志都快要昏迷，在李赫宰的目光里几乎要化成软绵绵一堆奶油，他无力的跟李赫宰十指相扣，只想让人快点，再快一点。  
李赫宰发了狠的一下下动作，好像要把自己钉在爱人甜软的蜜穴里，气息不稳的调笑：“说那里想要我别停下。”  
李东海已经完全不知道李赫宰在问什么，被拖着节奏不酣畅淋漓的发泄的感觉快把他逼疯了，带着哭腔的奶音无意识的叫着李赫宰的名字，李赫宰坏心的停了下来，微微喘着粗气抚上了已经伤心流水的小东海，舔着李东海的耳廓问：“是这里吗？”  
突然停下来的动作使李东海找回了些许神志，知道这次不说出来李赫宰是不会轻易让他舒服的，心里突然冒出来一个坏主意，他揽住李赫宰的脖子把人拉向自己，紧紧含着小赫宰的蜜穴一个放松之后把人吞的更紧更深，李东海黏在爱人耳边轻轻吮吸，含糊到：“前面的……后面的……都想要你…再多一点……再爱我一点……”  
李赫宰瞬间红了眼睛，支起上身把还噙着猫咪笑的李东海按在床上，毫无保留的开始了新一轮的撞击，每一下都顶在让李东海尖叫的敏感点上，数次被拖慢的快感在此时顷刻喷发，李东海颤抖着失声尖叫，仅仅依赖蜜穴里的抽插就到达了高潮，后穴抽搐一般的吮吸着体内的硬物。李赫宰的汗珠从鼻尖滴了下来，被情欲和占有欲熏燃到湿润的眼睛一错不错的盯着李东海的高潮时的模样，微微皱起的眉头和下意识咬住的嘴唇都是被他爱着的样子，李赫宰知道他刚射完这时候还非常的敏感，不忍再折磨已经有了倦容的李东海，他维持姿势持续动作了一会儿之后也射在了爱人热情的后穴里。  
温热的精液冲到肠壁的感觉让李东海狠狠的抖了一下，然而他已经累的没办法阻止李赫宰内射了，李赫宰把人抱住，一下一下的抚摸着李东海颤抖的后背，细致的吻错落的落在颈间和胸膛。  
李东海累极了，然而股间黏腻的感觉催促着他去洗澡，他动了动腰示意李赫宰抽出来，精液却在同时淌了一出来，李赫宰盯着爱人微肿的后穴和蜿蜒而下的白浊，不由分说的抱住挣扎着要去洗澡的小猫：“都说我苦于夜短了，再来一次。”


End file.
